Various applications exist for low profile (thin) lamp assemblies using back-lit translucent chips as indicators. For example only, many aircraft, marine, and industrial applications utilize control or monitor panels which include illuminable indicators. Frequently, these indicators are associated with push button switches to enable each switch to be identified in low ambient light conditions. The indicators often comprise an incandescent bulb mounted behind a translucent chip. Incandescent bulbs are frequently used as the light source because of their small size, low cost, and high reliability.
In order to reflect as much light as possible, incandescent bulbs are typically mounted within a parabolically shaped reflector proximate to the focal point of the reflector. Although such a configuration functions satisfactorily in many situations, the depth of the parabolic reflector makes it unsuitable for those applications where a low profile is desired.